shun x alice forgotten
by nirvana toketa
Summary: alice comes back after 3 years only to find the darkest truth but shun will be there to save her. but after a few years will shun still be there or will she have to deal a old scar...
1. Chapter 1

hi I am nira. this is my first time writing a story . I would love to meet you all . I don't think I am all that great but I try to keep it good . I am not English I am germen so if I had any grammar problems I am really sorry.

I would love to hear what you thought of my story . if you think its bad just tell and I will stop or if you think its good I will continue . I will update fast I promise .

I will write the first two chapters and then tell me if I should stop . ok love to hear about you.

oh I also watch English things like vampire diaries and all the cartoons in cartoon network so tell me what cartoon you want me to write stories about .

oh one last thing . this story has lots of drama . hop you like it

.O NIRA. see you guys


	2. who is the friend?

here is chapter 1 . enjoy oh and I don't own bakugan !

RUNO P.O.V

its been three years since my best friend left . she left because she felt she wasn't one of us . because she thought she didn't belong here any more . I wish I could tell her she was wrong . that this wasn't her fault . she belonged with us .

it wasn't her fault that she turned into masquerade . was it? I don't know I just really miss my friend. I know her . I know Alice is not the kind of person that would do this. I think the whole team misses her too. oh scratch that I don't know if shun misses her well his well shun and Julie well I am just not sure .

she does seen happy I mean she always acts like nothing happened . so yes I know that dan and me and marucho miss her a lot .its just not the same with out her around . after she left shun well became colder .

I know as if that's possible but it did happen . he would not open up to any one . dan spent most of his time in battles . that's his way of dealing with things. he is still dumb as always .

Julie is still miss shopaholic I don't care if Alice left . she is really getting on my nerves . all she thinks about is how she looks and that does not make me smile. she only thinks about clothe.

I don't get her . well our little young marucho is still the rich genius he always was. guess he was always smart . shun is also rich but not talking to his dad so he really doesn't have the money right now but I think when he grows up his going to be more rich than marucho . that's what you missed in the past three years.

today at a Sunday at 9:30 am I am siting at the café next to the window . the team is here with me . but no body else its a Sunday no body comes to the café at Sundays I guess. it was kind of cloudy . I was wearing a gray skirt with a pink top and leather brown jacket with leather boots looking at the view of the park outside the window .

shuns back was against the wall with his hands across his chest . him and his cool posses are killing me . he was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. oh I forgot to tell you shun cut his hair . he looks I don't know more like a boy now . his hair kind of covers one of his eyes . I know wow girls would die for him . not me . dan is more then enough to deal with . but I must say he did look very cute he looked kind of like when he was in new vestoria but I said cover one of his eyes and it was shorter and didn't have that thing on his hed that looks like a feather.

. he is a girls dream . cool overprotective cute rich ninja quite secretive strong famous and a smooth voice and black hair , girls die for him . not me. oh and I don't have the hots for shun ewwwwwww

marucho is siting on a table doing home work I guess oh that reminds me shun is 17 I am 16 Julie is 16 dan is 18 and I think Alice might be 15 and marucho is 13 . yes that's why he is doing homework. poor thing . he was wearing a white jacket with blue pants. (that's what he was wearing in most of he series . what else would he be wearing ?)

dan on the other hand was wearing a suit and A TIE wow what a surprise . dan and tie . I thought I would never see the day . he said he does not want to talk about it and that he lost a bet and now he has to be gentleman . I thought I would not live long enough ton see the day .

he was playing with his pie . yes that's very weird . dan not eating wow. this day is weird . me and dan are in a relationship. Julie and Billy are in one too. but Julie is still pushing It with me . Julie is on the phone talking about cloth as always .

she was wearing a pink shorts with a white top and lots and lots of makeup as always . when are this people going to change for god sake. really makeup . poor Billy that has to watch men look at his girlfriend like that .

we where all at the café because my dad said there is a buyer and if the price is good we might sell this place . yes this has been going on for a while but nobody really good has came along . they are all very rich people trying to buy this place for a very small price and my dad always gets angry about them so he leaves this matters to me . not that I am a low tempered person no I just have a lower temper then my dad. that's all

I was looking out at the window waiting for this mystery buyer and the team decided to join me . I was watching the park as the wind blow the trees and flower . I didn't like this day . I had a bad feeling about it. this was not going to be a good day.

dan finally broke the silence and said : who is this buyer any ways? I said : I don't know I am so tired of all of this rich annoying nose up people.

as I toke my focus on the park again I saw a red porshe park in front of the café . oh here we go again I said to myself. a young girl with a black French hat and a tight sleeveless black dress and a white and black coat and diamond earring with flat shoes and pantyhose started walking toward the café .

as she got closer I could see that her hair was a very up high pony tail and her hair was orange . wait what orange long hair .

she had brown chocolate eyes that showed no emotions . she had a very cold white smooth skin and she had a red lipstick on . and a black sheik bag . wow did she look beautiful . rich pretty . two things boys love .

wow didn't I hop that buyer was a man. this was going to be trouble. she raised her hed for a second and I didn't get to look at her face completely . all I saw was that she had emotionless brown chocolate eyes and very white skin with a red lipstick and from all that I could say she was very beautiful . if only her eyes where warmer and friendlier .

she knocked on the door with her eyes at the ground. I stood up and went to meet this girl who ever she was. as I opened the door to see her face I froze. every thing stopped. time was very slow. the girl was still looking at the ground but when she got closer I could see her face . wow. is this a dream I said to myself. this isn't happening is it?

I could hear dan walking towards us and saying : hey runo who is it? the girl didn't say a word . she just held quite and kept her hed down looking at the floor. as dan walked closer he lowered his voice .when he got to the door he froze just like me!

the girl finally broke the silence and said: is miss runo here ? I couldent help but feel that her voice was shaking.

I finally broke out of my frozen state and said: Alice is that you?

dan and the others screams all together : ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE. well almost every one shun just stayed in his so called cool pose .

SHUNS P.O.V

as every body started to hug her and ask her questions I just let out a small smile . every body kept asking her questions like where were you and are you the buyer are you going to stay for the night . and you know things like that.

I was really happy to see her . after three years I saw my best friend again. but I felt like she was different. as every body kept hugging her she didn't say a single word. then I heard a noise. like a sound of a drop of water falling to the ground. (shun could hear this because of his ninja talents)

as I looked around to see the source of the drop my eyes caught to Alice's face. a tear. before I knew it words escaped my mouth. : Alice why ... before I could continue I stopped myself. every body started looking Alice as she started to raze her hed.

her eyes where full of fear . as she started to walkover to a table she took her hand inside her bag and took some thing out of it. she gave us a sad smile as she moved toward the table. she picked a card and a black rose as she reached the table.

she finally started to rise her hed as she looked at me. so much pain so much fear in her eyes. rage started to build inside of me. hatred . how could I of done this. how could I held quite about this. how could i not say the truth just to protect an honor that doesn't exist any more.

pain. emotions . fear. things I haven't felt in a long time. my mind was saying :_ ninjas don't feel shun. let her go._but my heart wanted me to go to her. hug her and tell her its not her fault. as I knew what was in that card. I knew she was at her end . my heart was saying:_ protect her from her darkness shun. she near her cliff. that honor doesn't exist any more. break the rules for her . give her the thing she deserves. break destiny's rules and save her. _

_flash back_

_I was in my ninja training up upon a tree looking at the forest. when suddenly I saw a girl with orange hair with a white top and tight jeans walk throw the forest towards my house. she was shacking as if she was cold. my face was covered as jumped of the tree towards the girl . there was this whole in front of our house that my grandfather wanted to turn it into a fountain. she was about to fall into the hole before I caught her by her wrist._

_as she looked surprised that she hadn't fall she slowly started to understand what was happening. she started to turn her hed around to see who was her hero. I turned my hed around so she couldn't see. she was so beautiful._

_she said: thank you ser. now do I get to see my hero's face ?_

_I said: watch out next time and here you could catch a cold .I gave her my jacket. then I said: the house is that way just look out ok?_

_she said: thank you mysterious gentlemen. I will take care oh and I will love to meet you one day._

_I really cant. I have some issues I need to take care of .I don't have the time for girls._

_really? I guess then you are a busy man. she said. _

_oh one last thing do I am looking for a boy named shun . do you know him? she said._

_I said: yes he lives in that house but he is out at the moment. he is my friend. we have known each other for a long time._

_she said: oh then tell him this . tell him an old friend named dan kosue is looking for him to join a bakugan team._

_I said: dan ? seriously? oh I mean I will give him the massage as soon as possible. shun is going throw some thing right now but I will tell him when he had the time._

_she said: ok sure . and thank you again. your my hero. so how about that meeting? _

_I said I really don't have the time. I am busy. I said._

_then you and shun must be really alike. I guess you are both going throw some thing right now. she said._

_yes we are. I said with a cold tone ._

_ow ok then thanks for saving me and all . she said._

_just watch out ok? I said. I thought to my self why do I want to protect her. why do I even care. why do I like it when she smiles at me? I said to myself : shun slap out of it. she almost got me to forget about my moms death. _

_she said: so what is it any ways . i really don't like seeing people sad. and I really want to thank my hero so how about we meet in the future? how about 4 years?_

_I thought to my self : she is a nice girl . I said: oh..._

_oh come on what ever your going throw it will be finished in 4 years. just say yes please! I mean it should be ok in 4 years right?_

_I though : yes why not she will probably forget about me in 4 years so why not . lets make her smile and set her mind at ease. yes ok I said._

_cool then I guess I will see you in 4 years at ... oh I got it. my friend has this café in the city. her name is runo . how about there? _

_ok sure. I said._

_oh and please don't forget to tell shun because if you don't I think dan might kill me . she said that with a sweet smile across her face._

_I thought to my self: if dan even thought of touching her I will murder him myself. I promise I will tell him. I said out loud__._

_thank you see you in 4 years. she said while smiling and turning to leave._

_I couldn't I just it was like we where from 2 different worlds. I wasn't brave enough to tell her I was shun. I wasn't good enough to show her that I trust her. I wasn't pure enough to let out just one small smile. I never found the courage to break the rules . _

_after she left my grandfather walked up to me and said: shun remember who you are. you are an assassin . a killer. a ninja. you must not feel. lock those feeling away. and stop this foolishness at once. you where born for a greater things to do._

_you can not feel. you cant protect the ones you love and if you think you can then you are wrong. you will only hurt them and yourself. get the thought of that girl out of your hed. the only way to protect the ones you love is to let them go or you will see them pay and by pay I mean pain. you will get to watch them burn and hurt and beg for mercy as they call you a monster. _

_end of flash back_

and now after all this 4 years I still cant bring myself to break this rule. afraid of hurting people. afraid of what I may become . but still I cant stand a second of her pain. I cant look her in the eye knowing what I know. how could I not speak.

how could I hold such a secret for 3 years. my emotions are all gone but every time I look at Alice's face I feel pain and I feel like I need to protect her . like its what I was born for. what honor am I keeping when this honor is already dead to began with. .

I watched her as she placed the card and the black rose on the table . but then she almost fell to the ground right in front of the table but right before falling she held on with on hand and I ran towards her before she could fall.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said : Alice your... but before I could finish she raised her hand and said: I am fine thank you. such pain. I only felt hatred towards my self. how could I protect an honor that is gone . the bakugan battle brawlers honor is long gone .stop it and say the truth but then what about her. the truth will only hurt her more.

she rose her hed and said: it was nice seeing you all again. and then she wispperd some thing before walking out the door. I think my heart skipped a bit. time stopped. my mind was shouting why ? why?

every single part of my body got cold. that last sentence . why weren't you there shun? why didn't you protect her?

before she could walk out I caught her wrist. I opened my mouth and said : Alice ... she looked at me . her eyes. those eyes where full of pain. I felt like ghost went throw me. pain so much pain . a tear shed from her eye .

I let go of her wrist. she walked out side but before shutting the door she looked at me and gave a weak smile. the smile you make when you know your about to lose. the smile you give when you know death is just a step away. she walked towards her car and started to drive away.

it was nice seeing you all again for the last time . for the last time? why? I thought to myself. I kept saying in my mind over and over again. I felt like a sword went throw me. why?

why her? why this? anger and fear . how? hatred and madness . how could I ?

I finally broke out of my frozen state and started towards the door to catch her but before I could go out the café some thing held my wrist . I turned to look who it was and it was dan looking at me with a sad expression .

dud give her some time to think ! dan said with a sad voice. I wanted to shout : isn't 3 years enough time to think? but I just looked at him with no emotions in my face.

my hand was still in the air from when I caught her wrist. dan gave me a pet in the back .I tock my hand down and looked at the others.

runo was on the ground on her knees . marucho was frozen in place with his mouth open.

Dan was right behind me with his thinking pose. I know him and his poses. looking at the ground like there is a diamond over there...

runo finally said: Alice . and she let out a tear. she quickly got up and cleaned the tear of her face. she started to walk toward the table where Alice left the card with the black rose.

at first she seemed so ready to see inside but then from what I could see from her face it was like she was having second thoughts . but then she finally decided to open it but before she could read the first word Julie said: oh I thought she was never going to leave all that drama was going to ruin my skin .

she continued: she always brings bad luck . I knew it . I am a pretty good actress. she though I was happy to see her pathetic right?

I don't know what kept runo from reaping Julie apart but I just held my hand to the wall . I was ready for some one to say : release the beast. every part of me wanted to shout : you bitch this all your fault. I wanted to kill her . but then a better idea came to my hed.

she is going to pay big time. that's all I could think about. but it was like runo didn't care . she was in too deep thoughts to care about Julie right now. she started to read again but after 30 seconds that felt like a life time she had a surprised/sad/scarred face and the she covered her mouth with one hand .

that expression made my blood boil . I was right but I wish I wasn't . Julie you will pay. that's all I could think about .

dan ran towards runo and hugged her as runo continued to cry in his arms but there was some thing different about it as if runo felt more happy or more calm in his arms.

when runo finally stopped crying she said: its an invitation to a funeral. Alice's grandfather died. she has no one she is all alone . she doesn't have friends and she doesn't have her family any more what is she going to do?

drago pointed out: she still has her aunt . at least she has someone to share the pain with. I gave them a smirk and shacked my hed as a sign of being wrong.

Julie got nervous with my smirk but no one noticed except me . then she said: oh guys have you seen the newspapers ? you should really see them then she picked up a news paper that was left on a table( the tables have lots of things on them :} )

she walked to where runo was and gave her the newspaper but runo threw it on the table (again with the tables I know)

runo said : what is wrong with you?

Julie said: me? what about you? you are the one crying for a stupid girl who you said you have forgotten a long time ago!

she was your friend now your showing a paper about a 15 years old girl that has won a great prize for painting ? wait give me that paper ! runo said.

I started : didn't you notice? that's Alice in the paper ! or maybe you where to busy thinking of what to wear in the funeral ?

Julie said: and when did you join the party? when have you actually cared what happens to Alice? we all know Alice can go to hell! so stop it with the we really care!

shun not trying to destroy any thing for you but remember one of the reasons that Alice left was your expression when you found out the truth so don't give us the I will protect Alice no matter what happens act ok? so it is kind of your fault that she left! Julie said

DAN P.O.V

I don't know what happened but I just heard a scream I looked at shun and saw him standing back to back with the wall hands in pocket with a smirk across his face . the I looked at Julie and saw...

what the hell ? I screamed . runo shouted : shun what the...

Julie started crying out of fear. there was a knife right next to her neck . if the knife was just a tiny bit to the left she would of been dead by now. my best friend could be a really great killer if he wants...

shun said: omg you call your self friends. half of you don't even know what that word means do you? Alice's aunt is dead . you blamed her for some thing she never did and now your telling me you cared? Julie don't let me open my mouth or this will be the last time you will ever speak!

I said: shun don't forget the bakugan code of honor. you cant blame a team member and protect a liar. I liked Alice too but she was the enemy. if you do that you will have to quit. remember? bro I know its really hard for you but let the past go...

Julie finally got out of the knife thing and said: how dare you? who do you think you are? you are nothing.

shun said: Julie Julie Julie don't let me start with those things you have done

Julie said : you emotionless beast . have you ever felt any thing in your life?

shun got closer to Julie and whispered in her ear: maybe I don't feel but at least I don't murder 3 people and blame a friend for I have done when I FEEL. don't make me spell every single word. tell them what you did and then blamed it on Alice or I will start talking about every thing.

Julie shouted: you monster. how did you know?

shun said : I knew she didn't do it but you #######. (I did that on perpes )

shun started walking out the door but the turned to say some thing : God has damned you already. I wish you would burn in hell! ow and one more thing : Julie has some thing to tell you!

me and runo and marucho where frozen . I was thinking : what the hell is going on ?

Julie said : Alice wasn't masquerade .

shun shut the door really hard.

Julie continued: I was...

* * *

><p>so guys what do you think? I promise the next chapter will have more romance if you want the rest!<p>

would you like to read the rest then leave a comment...

have a great day every one ...


End file.
